Operation: KISS 2
by LG65
Summary: 4th European Mission. Remake of K.I.S.S. Numbuh 65 becomes a teenager and he meets the girl of his dreams? But, is she the one or could he be dreaming?


Disclaimer: Some scenes contain elements from "Def Jam: Fight for NY" and a KND episode (KISS). I do not own KND or DJ:FFNY.

KND: (c) Mr. Warburton DJ:FFNY: (c) EA/AKI Corporation

Operation: K.I.S.S.-2

Kid's Identity Suddenly Seventeen

Writing Operative: Numbuh 65 (a.k.a. Luis Ernesto Fisher Gonzalez)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: 2:00 PM (8:00 AM ET)  
Place: Athens, Greece

It was a dark and stormy day outside a temporary treehouse in Athens. Numbuh 2 was working on an experiment. It was said that it was going to make hamsters one million times their strength.

He finished constructing the laser beam. It will shoot out making the hamster heavily strong, capable of handling large and heavy objects. For a test, he picked up a hamster and placed it on the bulls-eye. Numbuh 2 activated the laser. It began to charge up. Numbuh 65 came in, sipping down on his orange juice. "Hey, Numbuh 2." he said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm working on an experiment to make hamsters strong!" Numbuh 2 responds. Just then, his test hamster escapes. "Hey! Come back!"

Numbuh 65 ran to help his comrade. The hamster ran to the right side. It saw Numbuh 2 and ran to the left. It saw Numbuh 65 and ran back to the right, through Numbuh 2's legs. Just then, the laser beam shot Numbuh 65! Numbuh 2 stood as he witnessed a change in Numbuh 65...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the other KND were either watching TV or reading books. "Uhh... guys." Numbuh 2 reported, "I think something is wrong with Numbuh 65."

He came in. He grown taller. He still retained his yellow sweater, his navy blue jeans and his yellow boots. Instead of his red beret, he had a red bandana. He also had a necklace with a diamond cross piece. "Oh, gee." the boy said, "I do not feel so good." His voice had also changed.

Suddenly, an alarm rang. "Teen alert! Teen alert!" Numbuh 1 cried, "Battle Stations!"

The KND brought out their weapons. "No! Wait..." Numbuh 2 cried, but he was run over by his other friends who were chasing down the teenager.

Numbuh 4 fired a yo-yo. The teenager tried to grab it, but he was tied up! Numbuh 4 pulled the weapon and the young adult spun around. Numbuh 4 punched him and the teenage fell out of the window and down to the ground.

"There! That did it!" Numbuh 4 cried, "Numbuh 65 could've been here! He would have liked it!"

As the teen Numbuh 65 lay down, he thought to himself "How much doo-doo did I get into? I'm a teenager! At least it can't get anymore worse than this."

Just then, something ran over Numbuh 65's body and crashed into the ground. The person fell down. It got up and yelled, "You idiot! What are you doing here?"

Numbuh 65 was in pain, but he saw a tall black girl with a pink shirt, navy blue jeans, brown boots and floppy night hair. She also has a gold necklace attached to her. She grabbed the teen and yelled, "OK, talk! Where did you come..."

Suddenly, the storm clouds disappeared. When she noticed the hero, she began to startle and said cutely, "Where did you get that diamond cross?"

The girl picked him up and introduced herself. "Hi. I'm Cree."

"What's up?" the young teen replied, "I'm Luis Gonzalez."

The two shook hands. They also giggled. Finally, Cree responds "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I don't know." Luis answered, "I... I just want to get some souvlaki or something. Wanna go with me?"

"Sure." Cree replied,

------------------------------------------------------------------

Cree rode her bike to a Dancing Zorba's on Olympic Street. The two departed from the bike. "I have a question for you." she said, "Can you fight?"

"I sure can." Luis said, "I have strong Streetfighting, Martial Arts and Kickboxing skills."

"Good. I have a degree in Martial Arts and Submissions." Cree said, "Let's see if you got what it takes to hang out with me."

Suddenly, a crowd gathered toward a couple of SUV's. A fight is about to begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Luis rushed and landed a punch on Cree. He tried a grapple, but Cree threw his arms off and gave him a headbutt. Cree grappled Luis and tripped him. She grabbed his head and held it for a submission attempt. It failed as Luis broke free.

Cree picked the man up. Luis grappled her and threw her to a Hummer. "Not bad, girl." Luis said as he picked up Cree and tossed her to the windshield. Not only was it a harsh hit, but the windshield broke a little bit. She fell down.

Luis dropped his body on Cree. She tried a grapple, but it was reversed by Luis' punch. She landed on one of the front lights. "How do you feel now?" Luis cried and smashed her head on the Hummer's light. It was dented a little bit.

He gave her a light kick. Cree grabbed his arm, threw him down and snapped it. She dropped her body on Luis. He got up and gave her a couple of clinch knees. Cree pushed him back.

Luis gave two punched and a grapple. He punched Cree's stomach and then wildly punched her far.

Luis blocked her rising punch. Cree gave him a rushing knee blow. Luis walked over and gave Cree a one-two shot. His first punch connected, but the second one missed leaving him open. Cree smacked him with a punch. Luis grappled her and pushed her back.

Luis pushed Cree to the crowd. They pushed her back only to be grabbed by Luis. He lifted her up, twirled her body and dropped it down again. As she rolled northbound, Luis dropped his body down. He grappled her, turned her body around and punched her three times. As Cree fell back, Luis grabbed her head, threw her down and punched her again. He lifted his body up and... POW! Luis smashed Cree with his knees and rolled between the two SUV's. "Who's the best now?" Luis cried

Cree lay motionless for a while. Luis walked over and gave a light kick. She got up, but missed a grapple. Luis gave two punches and a grapple. He threw Cree to the Hummer. "Let's end this, girlfriend!" He cried and threw Cree on the windshield. The windshield broke more and a wiper snapped off. Cree rolled down to the floor.

Luis dropped his body on Cree. She grappled him and bashed his head with her knee. She picked Luis up. He punched Cree twice and pulled her to the other side. Then, Luis gave her two kicks, a jab and the combo-ending lunging punch. Luis gave Cree a light kick on her body.

Cree got up, but she missed her grapple. Luis grappled Cree and tossed her to the Hummer's driver door. He slammed her head three times. The window broke a little. He gave her a light kick.

Cree got up and attempted a grapple only to be reversed by Luis' punch. He pushed her to the Hummer's passenger door. He slammed her head again! The window broke a little.

Cree got up and ran to Luis. He gave her two punches and a grapple. Luis twisted Cree and punched her three times. She fell back only to be thrown on the floor and punched again. Luis lifted up his body and... POW! Luis laughed, "I just broke you in two!"

Luis picked up Cree and... POW! He finished her off with a Haymaker.

------------------------------------------------------------------

When the crowd left, Luis picked up Cree. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Luis." Cree replied, "You're good. You remind me of my sister."

"She is always buggin' me and always borrowing my CD's. Kids today are such brats, you know?"

Luis was a bit nervous. "Oh! Yeah, they are such brats!" he cried, "Why are they always foolish and dopey. They like..." Then, he started acting like a snot-nosed brat! "Oh! Look at me! I'm a cute little kid!"

Cree was laughing. Just then, Luis felt something. It was awful. "Cree! I... gotta use... the bathroom! I'll be... right back!" He ran off.

"OK!" Cree cried, "Hurry back!" She looked worried. Then, the storm clouds reappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the treehouse under a heavy storm, Numbuh 2 was pacing around worried about his comrade. Just then, a figure appeared. It was Numbuh 65! "YOU!" he cried

Numbuh 2 began to stutter and backed away. "Numbuh 65! I-I-I-I... I didn't mean for this to happen!" He was terrified.

"YOU..." Numbuh 65 grabbed Numbuh 2 and cried, "...are a genius!"

"Huh?" Numbuh 2 was confused

"It was the best day of my life!" Numbuh 65 cried, "You gotta make me a teenager again!"

"Are you sure?" Numbuh 2 asked

"Yes!" Numbuh 65 cried and he ran to the target marker. Numbuh 2 charged up the lasers. Numbuh 65 cried, "Fire away!"

Numbuh 2 fired the laser. It hit Numbuh 65! Unfortunately... it had no effect. "What the..." Numbuh 65 cried "Why isn't it working, Numbuh 2!"

Then, he noticed the leftover orange juice. "Wait." he said and he went over and sipped on the pumpkin-coloured liquid. He ran back to the target and yelled, "Ready, Numbuh 2!"

"Firing laser, Numbuh 65!" Numbuh 2 cried and blasted the beam of light to Numbuh 65. The hero laughed as he grew tall.

An alarm rang. "Teen alert! Teen alert!" The other KND ran to where the attack is held, strapped. A fight ensues and Luis is tossed out of the treehouse. The teenager got up and ran off.

Cree was already at a table in the Grecian restaurant. Luis came in and sat down. "Miss me?" he said

"Yeah." Cree answered and the couple traded sighs like a ping-pong match. After five sighs each, Luis said "This is the best date of my whole life."

"Me too." Cree replied

The two are about to connect their lips like the Internet until... Luis turned young again! He changed his voice quickly. "Hey, look! It's Kanye West!"

"Where!" Cree cried and Luis took off. He ran back to the treehouse, convinced Numbuh 2 to fire the laser, changed to a teenager and dropped out of the treehouse again.

Back at the restaurant, Cree said "What? I don't see Kanye West anywhere."

Luis came back and said, "My bad. It is just the waiter. Now, where were we?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

At the treehouse, the hamster was sipping on Numbuh 65's orange juice, charged up the laser and prepared for the worst. The laser fired! The hamster grew big until... the mechanism stopped working. As a result, the treehouse power went down.

Luis and Cree tried to make another connection like cell phones until... her own rang. "Sorry." she said, and picked it up. "Talk to me."

A voice on the other line said, "Their defense grid is down. You know what to do."

Cree hang up. "I'm sorry, Luis." she said, "But... I have to go."

The two were leaving. "You can't leave yet! I... I just wanted a... kiss. I think."

Cree turned around. "Aww... whatever." Then, she kissed him.

"Wow." Luis thought

"You know, I probably shouldn't do this," Cree said, "But, you do like me, right?"

"Yeah." Luis responded

"And you hate little kids, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, hop on, Luis!" The two boarded Cree's bike.

She pressed her necklace. She changed into a ninja in a suit of armour. "Whoa." Luis thought

Then, her bike changed into a spaceship. "No way." Luis thought

"Hang on!" Cree cried and the spaceship took off at high speed. Soon, it lifted into space. "Bet you can see your house from here." she said,

"This is neat." Luis thought as he looked at the stars. "I'm actually..."

"This ship is now armed." a computer said. Missiles appeared in front of the ship.

"Uhh... Cree." Luis asked as they descended to Earth to the city of Athens. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry, Luis." Cree said, "This is where the fun begins!"

"Be careful." Luis cried, "You don't want to crash into the..." Then, he saw the treehouse in sight. "...treehouse?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right!" Numbuh 4 cried as he interrogated Numbuh 2. "Where is Numbuh 65!"

Numbuh 2 had a terrified look on his face. He kept the hero's secret about his teenage period. "Should I tell the truth?" Numbuh 2 thought

Just before he could answer, an explosion occurred. It was Cree in her spaceship! Lasers were firing from the ship. Everyone dodged out of the way. The spaceship itself landed in an open area. Cree got out and said, "First, I gotta take care of these K-N-Dorks. Then, we can get to some real kissing."

She took out her pole. "I'm gonna make you stop bugging adults once and for all!" Her pole transformed into a trident.

Numbuh 3 fired her gumball Tec-9. Cree parried the three shots. One shot broke the projectile weapon. Another shot smashed the weapon from Numbuh 3's hands. The last shot fired right in her mouth! She fell down, and blew a bubble in the process.

Numbuh 1 came close, strapped with a 9-mm. "All right, teenager!" he cried, "I'm going to give you a count of five..."

Something shot his 9 away. "How about a count of 20?" Cree shot a piece of her trident. It turned into a net. It trapped Numbuh 1.

"Oh no!" Luis thought, "She's killing them! I gotta save them somehow."

Cree blasted a laser cannon at Numbuh 4. He cried as he blocked the shot with a trash can top, "Help! We need Numbuh 65!"

"I'm coming, Numbuh 4!" Luis cried, but Cree kissed him. "Or maybe not."

She rushed to Numbuh 4 and attacked leaving him in pain. Cree noticed Numbuh 2 coming after her. Then... she grabs his head for a submission attempt!

Numbuh 2 cried, "Help! If you're around, Numbuh 65, help us!"

"Don't worry, Numbuh 2! I'll save you!" Luis cried, but Cree kissed him again. "...or not."

Numbuh 2 couldn't take it anymore! He was forced to tap out. He collapsed to the floor. "That was too easy." Cree said

Then, she was shot! "Hey. What's up, sis?" someone said. It was Numbuh 5!

Cree took off her helmet. "Little Abigail. I've already taken out your bratty friends. I'd be scared if I were you!" she said

"Aw, go get yourself a boyfriend!" Numbuh 5 taunted

"For your information, I already have one." her sister said, "And he's cuter than anyone you'll ever date!" Luis began to feel overwhelmed.

The two sisters began to fight. "I already know your moves because I taught them to you!" Cree cried, and grabbed her little sister's arm and attempted to make her submit!

Numbuh 5 screamed in pain! Like Numbuh 2, little Abby was forced to tap out. Cree got up after hearing Abby's arm broken in two. "There." she said, "Now to spend quality time with..."

Just then, she was grappled! Cree was lifted up and slammed to the ground face-first. She was twirled around and landed on someone's back. Then... SNAP! Cree's back was snapped like a twig. She was put down.

Cree looked up at her attacker. She was in shock! "Luis!" she cried, "How could you!"

Luis took off his rag hat. "Your kisses may be sweet, Cree. But, killing my friends makes me sour!" he said

"Make me sour..." Cree cried, "Oh! That's cold!"

Luis ripped off his Jesus piece. "You see, Cree. I have a secret, too. I'm not who you think I am." He turned around. Everyone resorted to shock and astonishment as they all saw a change...

Luis turned back into a kid. "I'm a kid like my friends." he said, "Remember that."

Cree was not happy. Soon, she began to spit!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after, Cree was arrested by the other KND. Numbuh 5 told her that she'll take care of her 'boyfriend' and her CD's. Cree was taken away.

Minutes after Cree was flown to the Moonbase HQ, Numbuh 65 (who is still Luis) went to see Numbuhs 1 and 5. "Hey, guys." he said, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you when I had the chance. I hope you'll forgive me."

"We forgive you, Numbuh 65." Numbuh 5 said

"We thought you might like this." Numbuh 1 said and he presented a diamond chain with a KND logo. "We noticed you had a diamond cross around your neck. We decided to come up with something better."

He gave the chain to the hero. "You are now one of us, Numbuh 65." Numbuh 5 said, "We will treat you like a true family would."

Numbuh 65 put the chain on. It felt really good to be a kid again. But, he will miss her...

End Transmission 


End file.
